gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Proposed Spin-offs
Greg Weisman proposed a number of spin-offs of the Gargoyles TV series. Unfortunately the series ended before they could come about. Some of these, however, have made it into the subsequent comic series', in some form or another. Orginal Six Proposed Spin-Offs Greg Weisman originally proposed six spin-offs while Gargoyles was still in production. 'TimeDancer' A series featuring Brooklyn coming into contact with the Phoenix Gate, and entering into a forty year long Avalon World Touresque journey. During this journey he would have found traveling companions in a Gargoyle beast named Fu-Dog , and eventually a female Gargoyle named Katana, with whom he would also find a mate, and have two children, Nashville, and Tachi, who would not be hatched by the time he returns to Manhattan forty seconds after leaving. * The series has been partially realized in the comics. 'Gargoyles: Bad Guys' A series featuring some of the toughest villains in the Gargoyles TV series working as part of the Redemption Squad, in an effort to redeem themselves. Most are willing, such as team leader Hunter, Dingo, Matrix, and Yama. Others, such as Fang are less enthused. * The series has been partially realized in the comics. 'Gargoyles 2198' A series taking place in Manhattan, approximately two centuries after Gargoyles. it would have featured the descendants of various characters in the present, such as Samson a decendant of Goliath, fighting the Space-Spawn, the enemies Nokkar was guarding against, who are mounting an invasion of earth. The series would have also featured a crossover with TimeDancer. Brooklyn and Fu-Dog would have arrived in the second episode, and spent an exptented period of time helping Samson's resistance, while making efforts not to learn too much about his own future. 'Gargoyles: The Dark Ages' This series would have taken place in tenth century Scotland, before the Wyvern Massacre, while Castle Wyvern was still at Wyvern Hill, and the Wyvern Clan was still thriving, under the leadership of the gargoyle who would later be known as Hudson. The series would have also featured Prince Malcolm as an ally to the clan, and the Archmage as the main antagonist. * The flash back sequences in the episode Long Way to Morning were intended to act as a back-door pilot. * Elements of this series can also be seen in "Vows". 'Pendragon' A series featuring King Arthur and his companion Sir Griff, as they seek out Arthur's freind and mentor Merlin. After locating him they would begin a new journey, seeking the Holy Grail. * The episode Pendragon was a back-door pilot. * This series has been partially realized in the comics. 'The New Olympians' As series which would have focused on the New Olympians leaving their isolation to enter the outer world, and begin interacting with the humans. The series would have focused on the difficulties in this integration, such as some New Olympians wishing to remain isolated, and others wishing to conquer the human race. * The episode The New Olympians, was intended as a back-door pilot. Later Proposed Spin-offs Greg Weisman has apparently continued his attempts to develop the Gargoyles story, and pithced atleast one new spin-off in 2008. 'Heroes of Ulster' A series following the adventures of Rory Dugan (the reincarnation of the Irish hero Cu Chullain) and Molly (also known as Banshee, Cu Chullain's old enemy) * The characters were first introduced in the episode The Hound of Ulster. Category:Gargoyles Media Category:Non Canon Articles